


Ice Ice Baby

by angstyninja



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, its just a soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyninja/pseuds/angstyninja
Summary: The title of this fic is what their first dance song was ;)





	Ice Ice Baby

It was a blizzard outside, the snow so thick it swallowed the Monongahela in its intensity. The trees were bending under the ferocity of the wind, bowing to kiss the ground like groveling peasants, the groan of their backs raising the hairs on the back of Jake’s neck. They were old and strong, it wasn’t likely that they’d break, but every creak causes a hot dread to run down his core.

  
Just beyond the howl of the wind, Jake could hear the murmurs of guests through the lodge’s walls. They were all huddled in the lodge’s main room, all dressed and ready for the ceremony but instead forced to wait, trying to keep warm as they waited for the storm to pass. Jake knew that this was his fault, that the storm was never going to pass if he didn’t pull himself together. It had been brewing since he’d arrived here, since the last kiss in the truck, has only escalated.

  
He’s pacing in his room, mindlessly spinning the ring around his finger, trying to remind himself that he’d been given it for a reason. He was loved, and there was no reason to ever doubt this. No reason that his love was going to chance his mind now.

  
And yet.

  
Before his thoughts can spiral further down a path he’d been carefully dancing around, there was a commotion outside of his door, sharp voices arguing. Loud, something about a tradition, but before he could even pause his pacing, they were quiet again.

  
Jake takes a breath, opens his mouth to call out, but then there’s a gentle knocking on the door, a voice that that makes his knees weak calling

  
“Jake, my love, can I come in?”

  
It’s a miracle that Jake manages to open the door without pulling it off its hinges, tearing it back and taking in the sight of his fiancé. Of his pale white suit, the carefully matched blue accents, drinks in the sight of him like these past few hours had been a lifetime. Keith stares back at him with the same wonder, exhales a quiet oh as he takes in Jake’s own bright blue suit, the carefully stitched snow flakes along his sleeves, the white rose pinned to his chest.

  
“You look so beautiful,” Keith murmurs, reaching out towards him like he can’t resist touching him.

  
Jake chokes out a laugh, only managing to whisper

  
“So do you,”

  
before Keith pulls him into an embrace.  
Jake presses his face against Keith’s chest, ignoring the rose that presses into his face, getting lost in the sound of Keith’s heart beat, lets his warmth envelope him. Just breathes for what feels like the first time all morning.

  
“What has gotten into you?” Keith says softly, drawing back just far enough to take Jake’s face into his hands.

  
Jake inhales sharply when he feels the cool metal of the engagement ring touch his cheeks, but leans into the familiarity of Keith’s touch. Presses his face against the curve of Keith’s fingers and relishes in the sensation of just being held. After a few breaths, Jake just shakes his head, unable to speak around the lump in his throat. There was too much he wanted to say, needed to say, but no time, no words. Keith’s thumbs carefully whisper over his cheeks in response, running gentle lines and drawing his face upwards so that he was looking Keith in the eyes. Keith’s dark, endless eyes, full of such a gentle love.

  
“I’ll be there, I promise,” Keith murmurs, and under the soft pull of his hands, Jake feels himself drawn into a kiss.

  
It’s just a brush of the lips, but its enough to make Jake’s hands clench into fists around the back of Keith’s suit, unwilling to pull away, as if he held tightly enough Keith wouldn’t have to ever part from him. Keith lets him get his fill, only pulls away to quietly exhale, and it takes every part of Jake to not to chase his lips, to push back into Keith’s space and kiss him until he forgets what his worry felt like.  
Keith doesn’t move to leave the room just yet, still tracing soft patterns over Jake’s face, as if trying to memorize his every curve. As if he doesn’t know every part of Jake already, could trace Jake’s outline with his eyes closed. Instead, Keith always touches him with the wonder of the first time, his thumb trembling when it brushes over Jake’s lips. The gentle sensation enough to make Jake’s breath hitch, eyes fluttering closed in anticipation, feeling the shift as Keith leans in, kisses him again.

  
When he draws back this time, its only far enough to whisper “I love you,” against Jake’s mouth. Close enough that Jake can feel the brush of his lips, the warmth of his breath.

  
“I love you too,” Jake murmurs, letting his hands unfurl from Keith’s suit jacket.

  
Keith stays close for a moment longer, takes a deep breath, then steps out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him. Jake feels the cold setting back in his bones as the door closes, but his chest feels warm, and he knows that they would be together again soon.

  
Outside, the sun shines.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
When Jake exits his bedroom, the hall is almost empty save for the bridesmaids, chattering among themselves. Dani is the first to spot him, beckoning him over with a big wave

  
“Jake!” She calls, punching his shoulder as soon as he gets within her reach. “Are you ready now, lover boy, or am I going to get pelted when I step outside?”

  
“Well if you’re going to hit me…” Jake grumbles, pretending to rub at the spot she’d hit him.

  
He can’t hold his giddy grin back though, smiling at her bigger than he has for days.

  
“Both of you pull behave,” Mama scolds, reaching her arm out as if to break up a fight.

  
Dani grins and takes one more playful swipe at him before making her way to the front of the line. Despite her teasing, Jake is ready, so ready he can hardly stand and wait now, grabbing a hold of Mama’s waiting arm and swinging it in his excitement. She laughs at him, signals someone around the corner and Jake can hear the music begin to play, swelling along with the happiness in his chest.

  
The bridesmaids move in first, drifting slowly down the aisle, each beautiful in their happiness, dresses a whisper of colour over the snow. As they go, Jake finds himself alone with Mama for a moment, feeling her strong hand on his arm, holding him back for just a second to whisper

  
“I’m so proud of you, Jake.”

  
His breath hitches, but she pulls him through the doors before he can start crying.

  
“Save those tears for the alter,” she grins as they make their way down the aisle.

  
He squeezes her arm in response but his eyes have found Keith and he can hardly breathe because Keith is looking at him like he was the only person in the whole world. As if he was the world.

  
The aisle feels impossible long and it takes every part of Jake to not just run to him, to throw himself into his arms and kiss him senseless. It’s only a few more steps though, and then Keith is close, smiling down at him with his eyes crinkled fondly, reaching out to take his hands.

  
Jake feels Mama let his arm go, let’s Keith draw him into position, hands held over his own. The priest begins to speak, but Jake can’t hear his words, can’t hear anything but the pound of his heart, lost in the endless depth of Keith’s eyes. It’s not until Keith smiles at him, and begins to speak, does everything draw back into focus.

  
“Jake,” Keith whispers, so quiet it’s almost inaudible. “I know,” he inhales sharply, blinking hard around his tears. “I know that I haven’t always been kind to you… that I’ve made mistakes… but there is not a day that goes by that I don’t love you. There is not a second in any day that I don’t think of you, of being by your side, of holding your hands and kissing your lips. When I was younger, I used to be scared of giving my heart away, but you are my heart. You are the light of my life. My world. You are the best thing that life has ever given me, and I…” he exhales shakily, swallowing back a sob. “And I love you. I love you. I love you. I always have, and I always will.”

  
Jake can feel the warmth of tears rolling down his cheeks, chest heavy with emotion, and he can’t hold his words back.

  
“Keith!” Jake cries, so loud everyone jumps. “I love you so much. I love every part of you. Every smile, every frown, in good moments and in the bad.” With every word, his voice gets quieter. “With you, I’m so happy. I know that I’m safe, that I’m loved– Keith, with you, I am finally warm.” He squeezes Keith’s hands, so big and so soothing around his own. “I want to be with you everyday, to hear your voice, to feel your arms around me.” Jake’s voice is almost as quiet as Keith’s when he whispers. “I will to never, ever, leave you alone again. I love you, forever and always.”

  
There’s a moment of quiet before Dani steps forwards with Dr Harris Bonkers PhD, in her arms. Around his neck, there is a blue string carefully tied with the rings, sitting like diamonds among his endless white fur.  
Keith’s hands are shaking as Dani gives him the white gold band. Jake almost wants to laugh, because the ring looks so tiny between Keith’s fingers. Instead, the only sound that escapes his mouth is a wobbly hiccup, and as Keith carefully slides the ring over his knuckle, he follows with a quick kiss to Jake’s hand, just over the band.

  
When Jake take’s the ring from Dani’s hands, he can see that she’s smiling at him, struggling around her own tears. He smiles back at her before turning to Keith, sliding the ring onto his finger, kissing his hand in return. The priest says a few more words, before announcing

  
“I now pronounce you, husband and husband,” and then the words that Jake has been waiting for. “You may now kiss.”

  
Keith already has his hands around Jake’s waist before the priest can even finish his words, drawing Jake close to him and pressing their lips together, once, twice, three times. Around them, there’s an excited chatter rising through the applause, whistles and hollers that make Keith flush red, turning to flip them off before turning back to Jake. And Jake, Jake is just staring back at him, taking in every curve of his mouth, every freckle, the light in his eyes, overwhelmed by just how beautiful Keith looks.

  
They’re both smiling so wide that it’s almost hard to kiss around, laughing against each other’s lips between quiet I love you’s. Keith is quick give up on Jake’s lips, instead spins him around and begins to sprinkle kisses all over his face. Kisses his cheeks, his forehead, his neck, like he can’t get enough. Jake doesn’t know what to do but laugh, letting him get his fill before giving Keith one more kiss on the lips, tucking his head into the crook of Keith’s neck.

“Alright boys,” Hollis says, resting a hand against Keith’s back. “We have to sign the papers, then you can honeymoon.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is what their first dance song was ;)


End file.
